


In Bloom

by maximumdanger



Series: The World We Build (She Ra) [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, Marriage, Married Life, One Shot, Post-Canon, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumdanger/pseuds/maximumdanger
Summary: Scorpia and Perfuma share a (mostly) quiet morning of married life in Plumeria.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: The World We Build (She Ra) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789738
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friends who proofread this fic, and to those who commented on and read my last work! I wanted to write something short and sweet before I write anything else that's a bit heavy, so here is a little look into Scorpia and Perfuma's married life. Please let me know what you thought of this work in the comments so I can continue producing fics for you lovely people! :-)

Every dawn brought a new opportunity for a great day, and that, Perfuma believed, was the greatest magic on Etheria. She was, of course, a morning person, and thankfully for her, Scorpia was as well. She and Scorpia weren't able to spend every day together since Scorpia was still hard at work rebuilding her own kingdom from what she could recover in the Fright Zone, but that didn't matter to Perfuma. All she wanted was to support her wife in any way she could, whether that meant aiding her in her efforts or just being a comforting presence to come home to.

Perfuma smiled and let out a soft sigh as she poured a morning cup of tea for herself and Scorpia, and began to prepare some summer fruits for breakfast. Even though it had been over a year and a half since she'd first left the Fright Zone, Scorpia still wasn't as keen on the fresh foods as Perfuma was, but it made her wife happy to see her try them, so she always ate what Perfuma gave her.

As she finished cutting away the rind from a slice of melon, she heard Scorpia's heavy footsteps from the hallway that lead from the kitchen from their bedroom. She turned to face Scorpia, and drank in the sight of her wife's large frame in the doorway. She felt her heart swell seeing the morning sunlight illuminating her darling's still-sleepy expression and soft smile.

"Good morning, honey," Perfuma said, approaching Scorpia and wrapping her arms around her waist in a warm embrace. Scorpia leaned down and pressed a kiss to her wife's forehead as she hugged her tightly, before drawing back and bringing a claw up to cup Perfuma's cheek.

"Good morning to you, too. Wow, you look… gorgeous," came Scorpia's stunned reply. Perfuma felt a warm flush come to her cheeks, and giggled after a minute, unable to look at the pure expression of awe on her wife's face.

"Scorpia, I'm just wearing my pajamas," she said, fighting her laughter back with a hand over her mouth.

"W-well, yeah, but you still look great! Just like always," Scorpia said, now blushing a deep pink as well. Perfuma stood up on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to her wife's lips, giving her a winning smile as she pulled back. No matter what, Scorpia always tried to make Perfuma feel special, and she appreciated her sentiments to no end.

"You look beautiful too, darling. Now come eat breakfast, okay?"

\--

The morning passed by peacefully, with Perfuma attempting to get most of the responsibilities of being a princess taken care of early so she could spend some time relaxing with Scorpia. By midday, the two of them sat lounging together on their sofa, each reading their own books as life in Plumeria passed by in the window overlooking the forest clearing. Perfuma sighed comfortably, and leaned back against her wife's bicep, avoiding the spines which stuck out from her exoskeleton.

"Careful there," Scorpia whispered gently, not taking her eyes off of what looked to be a manual on medicinal herbs she'd snatched from Perfuma's bookshelf as she drew her wife in closer. Her attention didn't stay on the book for very long, as an incoming video transmission sounded from Perfuma's tracker pad.

"Ooh, I wonder who it is! Do you think Bow and Queen Glimmer are back on Etheria?" asked Scorpia gleefully. Perfuma giggled as she picked up the device from the coffee table.

"Oh no, it's not them. They are back, but they called very early this morning. I almost missed it, actually… oh, it looks like it's from Adora!" Perfuma slid her finger across the screen, and sure enough, Adora's smiling face greeted her.

"Hey, Perfuma! Uh, how's it going? Is that Scorpia with you?" Adora said.

"Hey, Adora! Yeah, Scorpia's here for about a week before she goes back to the ruins with Entrapta," Perfuma said, before adjusting the angle so Scorpia was in the frame of the tablet as well. "We're doing great! It's such a lovely day here! Why did you call, Adora? Can we help you with something?"

"Oh, oh! I know!" Scorpia said, before Adora could answer, "You and Catra want to come to game night! It's gonna be so fun! You should bring Bow and Glimmer! We can play cards, and-"

"Actually-" Adora cut her off, "We'd love to stay for game night, but uh… we were wondering if Catra could come in for a meditation session beforehand? Of course, it's totally okay if you just want to spend some time with Scorpia alone! We'd definitely understand that."

"Oh! Uh, sure," said Perfuma as she looked back towards her wife, "As long as that's okay with Scorpia?" Scorpia nodded after a moment.

"Of course! I know you wouldn't call like this unless it was an emergency. Besides, Adora and I can be workout buds until you two finish up, you know. How's that sound, Adora?"

"Uh, awesome! Great! Thank you for agreeing to this at such short notice! We can, um, bring a game over or something if you'd like?"

"That'd be nice, Adora! And be sure to tell Glimmer and Bow, too, okay?" Perfuma replied, "Coming home from space is no excuse to miss game night!"

Adora laughed. "I'll be sure to pass it on! We'll be over soon."

The three of them exchanged their goodbyes, and Perfuma sighed as she placed the tablet back down on the table, leaning further into Scorpia's arms.

"I'm sorry, honey," she said after a minute, "I know you were looking forward to spending the afternoon together." She looked up at Scorpia's face above her, whose expression quickly changed from concern to a smile.

"Hey, don't worry about it! After all, the only thing better than spending time with my awesome wife, is spending time with my awesome wife and our awesome friends! You and Catra have been making a lot of progress, and I know she wouldn't have called at such a short notice if she didn't need you. Adora and I can keep ourselves occupied for a while, alright?"

Perfuma's eyebrows knitted together. "Do you promise you're not mad?"

Scorpia gently ran a claw through her wife's hair.

"I could never be mad at you, rose."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I plan on continuing this series with a little Catra-goes-to-"therapy" one shot right after the events of this fic. For anybody wondering why I'm choosing to write these as one shots instead of one big publication, I wanted to write each fic in this series as a complete scene that could be read on its own without a need for context from the others, each with their own separate rating, tags, and warnings (so those who aren't interested in angst could enjoy fluff, and vis versa). I also plan to write a couple of other separate fics centered around my headcanon of Etheria post-canon, which will be in the same series. I hope you all will enjoy my future work, and thank you for the support!


End file.
